


Escape

by Pomosan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomosan/pseuds/Pomosan
Summary: 学海无涯，回头是岸（误





	Escape

看着手机上讯息不停地跳出，李帝努烦躁的将手机丢回抽屉。那些都是父亲从大洋另一端传来的消息，一封封都是国外各大学的申请资料。

他抬头回到课堂内，年迈的数学老师仍在讲台上振笔疾书，每一次的下笔都飞散出粉尘。随着与高考的时间拉进，生活渐渐变得乏味。刷题、解题、吃饭，这几个程序每日以不同的排列组合上演，满档的行程压在每个人的肩上，一刻抬起头喘息的机会都没有。

李帝努望向窗边的空位子，位子的主人上课前被叫去导师办公室还没回来。他抽出压在习题下的计算纸，抓了只笔在上面无意识的滑动。

下课钟打时，空位子的主人终于回来。李帝努看见罗渽民从后门进来，手里抓了张白纸。经过时李帝努瞄见了纸张的内容，即使没看清楚他也知道细节，因为一模一样的纸正躺在自己的书包里。那是今年的保送资格，每个大学学校都只送一个出去。他看见那个人坐回位子上望着手里的纸微微皱眉，他也不自觉地将眉心聚拢。他走过去拍了拍对方的肩。

“走吧，去吃饭”

两个人肩并肩走向餐厅，罗渽民异常的没有开口说话。走廊上人潮拥挤，午餐时间所有的学生都跑出教室，不停的有人推挤到他们俩。他们深陷在人潮的洪流里，每个人走的方向都不一样，彼此间互相碰撞，又分离。李帝努试图开起话题，但得到的一直是不经心的回应。

再踏入食堂前李帝努停下脚步，见罗渽民还在往前他伸手抓对方的手腕。罗渽民转过身，抬起一边的眉毛表示疑惑。

“你......”李帝努开口，但看到对方不如以往晶亮的双眼以及下塌的肩膀，他决定把原本的问题收回。

“陪我去看海吧”

\\\

罗渽民一直在出神，他自己也不知道是怎么答应李帝努的。等到他回过神时，他们已经站在火车站的门口，李帝努手里抓着钱包，自己则身无分文，连唯一可以让他被辨识身份的制服也早被脱下留在学校。

只见李帝努熟练的没看车站图就向售票员购买有明确目的地的车票，回来时还捧了两个便当。

“吃吧，车要半小时后才开。”李帝努伸手将其中一个便当递给他。

罗渽民接过时开口道谢。打开盒盖的一瞬间热气四溢，饭菜的香气窜进鼻腔时罗渽民才想起自己还没吃午餐，干扁的胃早就在向他叫嚣。

两个人快速地进食，一个普通大小的便当似乎对于高中男孩来讲不算什么，没多久就被清得干干净净。两个人也顺利地搭上开向远方的列车。

罗渽民新奇地望着不停向后退的景色，这是一班他从没搭过的列车。看着窗外的房屋高度逐渐降低，绿色植被也愈来愈多，他们离学校越来越远。逃离学校的激情还没散去，茶足饭饱的疲倦却已经袭来。随着眼皮无法控制的沉重，他把头靠在车窗上随着列车晃动。

隐约间感觉有人把他的头换了个位子，让他不再撞击玻璃。罗渽民没多想，调整成舒服的姿势又沉沉睡去。

李帝努看着肩上睡得毫无知觉的人，笑了一下也闭上眼睛休息。

罗渽民醒来时太阳已经开始西沉，窗外早已不见高楼，房屋都所剩无几，大片大片的田地散落在各处。有别于城市，现在一下就能望到尽头，远方地平线处有不同于天空的蓝。

罗渽民兴奋地转身摇醒李帝努“是海！李帝努我看到海了！”

李帝努迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，凑到窗户旁眯着眼看了一下才辨认出现在是哪里。 “嗯，我们快到了。”他说。

没多久李帝努就带着罗渽民下车。他们在一个小站下车，小小的月台上只有一只黑白猫坐在石椅上扫着尾巴，淡漠的看了他们一眼又继续打盹。

这里连剪票员都没有。

李帝努直接穿过票闸，罗渽民东望西望确定没有监视器才跟着过去。

走出车站，灰黑的老房子坐落在街道两侧，墙上挂着早已褪色到看不出原样的招牌，落叶在街上滚动，整个城镇安静无声。他们俩沿着长街继续走，偶尔遇到开门的商店却不见店主。

太诡异了。罗渽民心想，从抵达这里，除了猫狗，他没有见到任何一个人。

“人应该都去活动中心了。”李帝努开口“这里已经没剩多少住户，青年们出去打拼，留下来的都是老人和小孩。随着城镇人口老化，连附近的小学都关了，没多久它应该也要停了。”他伸手指了指后方的车站。

“李帝努你为什么会知道这？”

“我小时候和奶奶住这。”李帝努望着某栋房屋，应该在回忆什么，“小学前都住这，后来我爸还没出国时放假也会回来。”

“那现在......”

“奶奶在我小学毕业那年过世了。房子还在不过没人在使用。”李帝努视线回到前方。

他们继续往前走，直到走到长街的尽头，罗渽民渐渐听到波浪声。

“等等”李帝努突然停下。

“你先去沙滩，我去买个东西回来。”说完就转身朝另一边跑去。

罗渽民继续走，走到提防前找到梯子爬了上去。抬头的瞬间视野变得开阔，整片的海洋颜色由浅到深再变浅，逐渐与天空融为一体。沙滩上散落着树枝。

海风将他的浏海吹了上去，衣服也紧紧贴在身上。随着海风吹走的还有他的思绪，这整天的想法都一扫而空，脑袋一片空白，只剩眼前的景象。

他听到后方有喘息声，转头看，李帝努抓着两瓶汽水爬上提防，有几滴汗挂在眉角。

“给你”李帝努丢了一罐给他。

两个人走到沙滩，找了块干净的地方坐下。 “喀嚓”一声打开了汽水，甜腻的气息随着汽泡满溢出，争涌而出的泡沫在罐子口形成表面张力。

他们安静地坐在那里，听着节奏规律的海浪，一遍又一遍的刷洗他们的思绪。此时已经开始日落，远方的咸蛋黄差着那么一点就要碰触到海面。

“很美对吧”李帝努喝了一口汽水后开口

“小的时候，每到黄昏奶奶都会带我来看夕阳。每次都会给我讲一个故事，有的时候是传说、有的时候是她年轻时的故事，几乎不带重样的。”

他想到什么笑了一下“虽然有的时候会重复，但我从没告诉她。”

“那时候她常常跟我说，「帝努啊，不用太快长大，健康的去做自己喜欢的事吧。」当时觉得她的愿望真奇怪，小孩子最重要的不就是快点长大。 ”

“没想到时间过那么快，她已经走了那么多年，我也快成年了。”李帝努垂下头。

“那李帝努你现在有在做喜欢的事吗？”罗渽民看着李帝努的侧脸，峰利的下颚线有胡渣浅浅的冒出。

“嗯？现在不就读书吗，谈不上喜欢，只是在为未来做准备而已。”

“未来呢？想做什么？”

“经济或资讯方面吧。这两个现在最吃香了”李帝努手指在沙地上画着什么。

“这两个的话......是s大最好了呢。”罗渽民停了一下喝完手中最后一口汽水，将罐子放到脚边。 “那你要加油了，s大很难考的。”

李帝努听了一愣，随手抓了一把沙子丢向罗渽民，“喂，你现在是在质疑我的能力？”

罗渽民笑着站起来躲避攻击，朝前方的方向跑去。

夕阳下，两个少年踩在金黄的沙滩上。从碎浪中折射出来的光让整个世界都镀上一层金边。少年们踏破浪，无忧无虑的笑声是这世界上最美的声音。也许在未来当他们回头看时，年少时的烦恼将是多么的渺小，但对现在的他们来说，是最重要的小事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 预热一下，过阵子可能会有中篇。  
这篇是在一年多前写的，当时为了交作业写的。应该没在任何平台发过，唯一看过的大概只有我的国文老师而已。


End file.
